girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2017-10-25 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Oooh... The plot thickens! Maybe we're not in the denouement after all. There are so many directions this could go, now. First, is Hadrian right about this plot to kill Agatha? (I mean, he found papers? That sounds like the alleged plotters were just asking to be found out. And also, Ivo thought Charlemagne was a good guy.) And next, we've been set up to hate Hadrian all this time, but now he's on Agatha's side, so are we supposed to like him? And is Van supposed to like him? Is this the beginning of his rehabilitation? Are there more plotters to be squished? Bkharvey (talk) 05:33, October 25, 2017 (UTC) The odds Hadrian is lying are exactly 50%/50%. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 10:53, October 25, 2017 (UTC) : Having reached this point in the story's plot, I actually would be very surprised if he's lying. I consider it far more likely the "evidence" he found was planted by someone to provoke exactly the response it did. --Geoduck42 (talk) 12:32, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :: Would that mean we have only finished the first phase of this "short story"? (Some webcomics authors are experts at having stories go longer than expected.) Argadi (talk) 13:19, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :::Who''ever'' do you refer to, Argardi? --MadCat221 (talk) 17:36, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :::: The professors, of course. Although if pressed I might be able to come up with another example. Argadi (talk) 18:36, October 25, 2017 (UTC) What are we to make of "even when we were kids nobody could keep a secret from you"? On first reading this seems like Hadrian just being gullible and paranoid, but what if it's actually telling us something important about Van? Presumably not that he's infallibly telepathic, or he wouldn't have needed Ivo's help to find out what happened to the snail. Maybe it's just that, as a kid, he was really good at reading other kids' faces, and it's of no further importance. But could it be that he has a very specialized sort of Spark? Or something? Bkharvey (talk) 18:28, October 25, 2017 (UTC) : I suspect he's "just" naturally sharp and observant, and additionally well-trained from a young age by his grandfather. --Geoduck42 (talk) 23:39, October 25, 2017 (UTC) : Hadrian can't literally think Van finds out everything; otherwise he couldn't have formed a plan that depended on it being a secret from Van! Bkharvey (talk) 03:05, October 26, 2017 (UTC) : ... And I still want to know why Van and Ivo haven't died of exsanguination. I'm not very impressed by the awesomeness of the sins as killers if after all that blade work it didn't manage to sever an artery or three. Bkharvey (talk) 17:40, October 26, 2017 (UTC) : ... And what else can Van command? Just the sins? How about the Castle? (Second only to the Heterodyne, of course.) Bkharvey (talk) 17:46, October 26, 2017 (UTC) :: Well, he should have to fight/communicate with the Castle. Argadi (talk) 19:35, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Technical Note I just unilaterally created a new category called "Heterodyne creations", which, if I did things correctly, should be a subcategory of "Heterodyne". So far, I have only added the Eleven Deadly Sins to this. If no one objects, I will start adding other pages to this subcategory. If anyone thinks this new category is a mistake and should be removed, please speak up now. (I know, I probably should have asked this before I created it.) -- William Ansley (talk) 18:00, October 25, 2017 (UTC) : Sounds good to me! Bkharvey (talk) 18:20, October 25, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks for the category, and for your promise to add more to it. And there's no need for asking before creating a category (or a page). Go wild and create. No big deal if an experiment is ignored, errors can be fixed by anyone, and if things go badly it can be deleted. Argadi (talk) 18:36, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :Sounds good to me too. Will non-mindful creations be included? --MadCat221 (talk) 23:30, October 25, 2017 (UTC)